


Hidden Thoughts

by Talullah



Series: Westernesse [9]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: What lies behind enamoured eyes.





	Hidden Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Tolkien Femslash Week Bingo (July 15-24, 2016)](http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/tfw/), for July 20th (Women of Númenor card - I11 Almarian, Inzilbêth and other non-ruling queens and G36 – Tar-Ciryatan’s wife).
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

“Lady, you are kind,” I say, when what I mean is “You are kinder than your lord.” I kiss your toes as I dry them with a soft linen cloth from the rose water bath.

I have learned the ways of the court of the white, bearded devils. I have been fortunate enough to find protection under your wing. I have even grown to love you, to truly love you, Lady Laimë, and I was I who seduced you.

But never forget this: I am still your slave, a toy your husband brought back from distant shores against her will.

_Finis  
July 2016_

**Author's Note:**

> Laimë – Shade - From http://realelvish.net/


End file.
